


Johnlock: A Study in Pink

by Superlocked_25



Series: John and Sherlock's Secret [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Love, Marriage, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me what you think of my writing!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John was walking through the park, with his cane, on his way to St. Bart’s hospital when he hears someone shout his name.

“John! John Watson!” John turns to see Mike Stamford, his friend who had studied at Bart’s with him.

“Oh, Mike. It’s great to see you. I’m sorry I can’t talk long, I was on my way to Bart’s.” he says.

“So am I! We can walk together and catch up.” Mike says. They begin walking. “So, what’s happened to you? Last thing I heard, you were abroad somewhere getting shot at.”

“I got shot.” John says.

“Oh, sorry mate. I had no idea.”

“Yeah, well I’m glad to be back in London.” John says with a small smile.

“I know a guy you should meet, I think you’d like him!” Mike says as they enter Bart’s.

“Oh, well I’m meeting someone in the post-mortem lab, could you show me where that is?”

“Sure, that’s where the guy I told you about is.” Mike says as they walk towards the lab. When they arrive they both walk in.

“Bit different from my day.” John says to Mike quietly.

“Mike, may I borrow your phone? There’s no signal on mine.” A deep baritone voice, one that John is very familiar with, says.

“Why can’t you use the landline?” Mike asks.

“I prefer to text, and it is very important.” John looks towards the voice to see Sherlock, his detective, and smiles.

“Sorry, I left it in my coat.” Mike says.

“Here, you can use mine.” John says. Sherlock’s head snaps up from the microscope at the sound of John’s voice.

“Old friend of mine, John Watson.” Mike says to Sherlock.

“You were shot.” Sherlock said worriedly, not taking his eyes off John’s.

John smiles. “Mycroft thought it would be good to not worry you and surprise you with my return.”

Sherlock runs to John and kisses him passionately. They break apart when Mike coughs awkwardly. He is looking between them, confused.

“Wait, you two know each other, and you’re together?” Mike asks.

“Yes, oh and you actually got my name wrong.” John says.

“And the same here. We’re Mr. & Mr. Watson-Holmes.” Sherlock says with a smile.

“Wait, you two are married?” Mike asks, stunned.

“Yes, now we should be getting home. Oh, and please don’t tell anyone. Afternoon!” Sherlock says as he pulls John after him and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

John walked into 221B Baker Street while holding Sherlock’s hand. They head upstairs where John’s bags are, delivered courtesy of Mycroft. Suddenly, John pins Sherlock to the wall and begins kissing him passionately. John pulls away for breath.

“God Sher, I missed you so much.” John says breathlessly.

“I missed you too love.” Sherlock said, smiling.

They hear Mrs. Hudson coming upstairs and pull apart from each other.

“Oh! It’s so good to have you back John! Maybe he’ll stop shooting my bloody wall now!” she says.

John chuckles. “I missed you too Mrs. Hudson.”

She opens the paper and hands it to Sherlock. ‘What about these suicides, Sherlock? Thought that’d be right up your alley. 3 exactly the same.”

“4.” Sherlock said, looking out the window. “There’s been a fourth.”

They hear footsteps and someone appears in the flat.

“Where?” Sherlock asks.

“Brixton, Lauriston Gardens.” The man says.

“What’s different about this one? You wouldn’t come get me if there wasn’t something different.”

“You know how they never leave notes? This one did.” The man said. “So are you coming?”

“Not in the police car, I’ll be right behind you.” Sherlock says. As soon as the man is out of sight, he dances around the room. “Four serial suicides?! Oh it’s Christmas!”

“Sher, who was that?” John asks.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade, I consult for him and the Yard.” Sherlock says.

“So you’re leaving on a case?” John says sadly.

“Yes, but you can come with me if you’d like to.” Sherlock says after seeing John’s sad expression. “You would be a great help in examining the body.” He smiles.

John smiles back. “Oh god yes.” They both pull on their coats and get into a cab, headed for Lauriston Gardens.


	3. Chapter 3

When they walk up to the crimes scene Sally Donovan stops them.

“Hello freak.” She says.

Sherlock sees John stiffen. “Hello to you too Sally. May we go in?”

“Why?” she says.

“I was invited.” Sherlock says.

“Well you know what I think?” she says, putting her hands on her hips.

“Always Sally.” Sherlock steps under the crime scene tape and then lifts it for John. “Come on John.”

John smirks at Sally and follows Sherlock. “Why didn’t you say anything about her not making it home last night?” he asks quietly.

Sherlock turns to him proudly. “Your deduction skills are getting better John. And I didn’t say anything because I’m using that information on someone else who is even more annoying and dull.” He smirks.

Then Anderson walks out of the house. “Ah, Anderson!” Sherlock says.

“I don’t want this crime scene contaminated, are we clear freak?” Anderson says

John snaps and before he can, Sherlock deduces Anderson. “Is your wife away for long?” Sherlock says.

“Who told you that?” Anderson asks.

“No one, your deodorant told me that.” Sherlock says, causing John to smirk.

“My deodorant?” Anderson says, puzzled.

“It’s for men.” Sherlock says with a smirk.

“Of course it’s for men! I’m wearing it!” Anderson says.

“And so is Sergeant Donovan.” Sherlock says. Anderson’s head turns to Sally and they both look thoroughly embarrassed.

“And I believe it just vaporized, may we go in?” Sherlock asks with a smirk. They don’t wait for a reply and go inside anyway.

Lestrade is inside and sees them. “Who’s this?” he asks Sherlock.

“John, he’ll be with me in all future cases.” Sherlock says.

They head upstairs and examine the body of Jennifer Wilson. John squats down next to Sherlock. “Why didn’t you let me deduce him?” John says, quietly so only Sherlock can hear.

“I don’t want them calling you a freak too, you don’t deserve it.” Sherlock smiles sadly.

“Neither do you, your brilliant and amazing.” John says with a small smile.

“It doesn’t bother me, their idiots.” Sherlock says. “Now, what do you see?” he gestures at the body.

John points at the ring. “Married, unhappily, for 10+ years.” He gestures to her clothes. “Job in the media, probably reporter because of the alarming shade of pink.” He looks at Sherlock. “What did I miss?”

“String of lovers, she was carrying a small case with her, arrived from Cardiff and meant to stay one night, and she was writing Rachel, not Rache.” Sherlock says.

Lestrade walks in. “I said 5 minutes, I’m going to need whatever you’ve got.”

Sherlock relays their deductions to Lestrade. “Now, where is her case?”

“There was no case.” Lestrade mumbles.

“What did you say?” Sherlock asks.

“We didn’t find any case, there was no case.” Lestrade says.

Sherlock runs into the hall with John. “Suitcase! Did anyone find a suitcase? Was there a suitcase in this house?”

“Sherlock, there was no case!” Lestrade yells.

Sherlock starts walking down the stairs with John behind him. “But they take the poison themselves; they chew, swallow the pills themselves. There are clear signs, even you lot couldn’t miss them.”

“Right, yeah, thanks! _And_ …” Lestrade yells from the top of the stairs.

“It’s murder, all of them. I don’t know how, but they’re not suicides, they’re killings –  _serial_  killings.” Sherlock holds his hands up in front of his face in delight. “We’ve got ourselves a serial killer. I  _love_  those. There’s always something to look forward to.”

“Why are you saying that?” Lestrade yells down the stairs.

Sherlock stops walking and looks up at Lestrade. “Her case! Come on, where is her case? Did she eat it?! Someone else was here, and they took her case.” Lowers voice to talk only to John. “So the killer must have driven her here; forgot the case was in the car.”

“She could have checked into a hotel, left her case there.” John replies.

“No, she never got to the hotel. Look at her hair. She color-coordinates her lipstick and her shoes. She’d never have left any hotel with her hair still looking…” Sherlock stops talking as he makes a realization. “Oh…” his eyes widen and his face lights up. “Oh!” he claps his hands together in delight.

“Sherlock?” John says, worriedly.

Lestrade leans over the railing again. “What is it, what?”

Sherlock is smiling cheerfully. “Serial killers are always hard. You have to wait for them to make a mistake.”

“We can’t just wait!” Lestrade yells down.

“Oh were _done_ waiting! Look at her, really _look_! Houston, we _have_ a mistake! Get on to Cardiff; find out who Jennifer Wilson’s family and friends were. Find Rachel!” he and John finally reach the bottom of the stairs and are about to leave when Lestrade yells at Sherlock again.

“Of course, yeah; But what mistake?” Lestrade yells, confused.

“PINK!” Sherlock yells up, before he and John leave the house hurriedly. They reach the main road and Sherlock turns to John. “Head on home, your shoulder is hurting.”

“I’m fine.” John lies.

“No you are not, and I’m just going to be looking to find where the murderer disposed of the suitcase. It’s not very exciting and it may take a while. Please go home, I don’t want you hurting anymore.” Sherlock look at John, worriedly.

“All right, but if you’re not back by midnight, and you haven’t contacted me, then I’m sending Mycroft after you.” John says.

“Ok.” Sherlock hails a cab. “I’ll see you at home.” He gives John a quick goodbye kiss and then sets off to find the right skip.


	4. Chapter 4

John decides to stop at the shops on his way home, so when he arrives Sherlock is already there. Laying on the couch with his hands steepled under his chin, his thinking position. “I’m home.” He says it loudly in order to get Sherlock out of his mind palace.

“Mmm.” Sherlock hums.

John looks at Sherlock’s arm and sees the nicotine patches. “I thought you quit those after we got engaged.” He says disapprovingly.

“You were gone, and I promised I’d stay clean, so this is better than drugs.” Sherlock replies, eyes still closed.

“Is that four patches?!” John exclaims.

“It’s a four patch problem.” Sherlock says and then exhales loudly through his nose.

“Do you need anything?” John asks.

“Oh yes, can I borrow your phone?” Sherlock asks and sticks out his hand.

“You’ll have to pay for it.” John smiles mischievously.

“Oh? And how will I Dr. Watson-Holmes?” Sherlock smirks.

“Tonight, no matter what, you’re mine.” John growls.

“Sounds like a perfectly logical trade.” Sherlock says, eyes dilated.

“So this is about the case?” John says, handing Sherlock his phone.

“Her case.” Sherlock says softly.

“ _Her_ case?” John asks.

“Her suitcase, yes, obviously. The murderer took her suitcase. First big mistake.” Sherlock says.

“Okay, he took her case. So?” John asks, curiously.

“It’s no use, there’s no other way. We’ll have to risk it.” Sherlock says to himself. He holds out John’s phone to him. “On the desk there’s a number. I want you to send a text.”

John takes the phone and walks over to the desk. “Jennifer Wilson. That was… Hang on. Wasn’t that the dead woman?”

“Yes. That’s not important. Just enter the number.” Sherlock says, staring at the ceiling still in his ‘thinking position’.

“What am I texting?” John asks.

“These words exactly: ‘What happened at Lauriston Gardens? I must have blacked out.’” Sherlock says. “Twenty-Two Northumberland Street. Please come.”

“Drawing the killer out?” John asks.

“Yes.” Sherlock puts a pink suitcase on the coffee table right after John send the text.

“Jennifer Wilson’s?” John gestures to the suitcase.

“Yes, obviously.” Sherlock replies.

“Where?” John asks.

“The killer must have driven her to Lauriston Gardens. He could only keep her case by accident if it was in the car. Nobody could be seen with this case without drawing attention – particularly a man, which is statistically more likely – so obviously he’d feel compelled to get rid of it the moment he noticed he still had it. Wouldn’t have taken him more than five minutes to realise his mistake. I checked every back street wide enough for a car five minutes from Lauriston Gardens.” Sherlock says. “And anywhere you could dispose of a bulky object without being observed. Took me less than an hour to find the right skip.”

“Pink. You got _all_ that because you realized the case would be pink?” John says, amazed.

“Well, it _had_ to be pink, obviously.” Sherlock says.

“Why didn’t _I_ think of that?” John murmurs.

“Because you were too busy staring at me.” Sherlock looks ay John with a mischievous smirk. “I can see you, and I know, I’m irresistible.”

“You really are.” John says, staring into Sherlock’s eyes.

“Dinner?” Sherlock asks, standing up and grabbing his coat.

“Where to?” John asks, putting on his coat also.

“You’ll see.” Sherlock smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of my writing!


End file.
